


Exposed

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Edging, Filth, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, Shower Groping, Strap-On, collar and leash, fry the human pet, shitty kink talk, so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Bender makes Fry confess his secret desires, hellbent on fulfilling them.





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> A little disclaimer here: Do NOT do your kink talk with your partner like Fry does with Bender here. No safe word, no boundaries, wtf? Be smart, don't be like Fry. 
> 
> Anyway, I've come back from the dead with this monster of a fic. It's p long but p intense and full of self indulgent crap, as it's not (really) a request. Hope it was worth the wait?! I'll let you be the judge.

"I wanna be yer pet, Bender!" 

This sentence, slurred over shitty club music, was vividly in his mind, while Bender was preparing some instant coffee in the kitchen, their apartment messy but peaceful with the pale morning light shining through the windows. 

He had known that something was up, when Fry's behaviour has changed drastically the last couple of months. It had been hell for the robot, who really couldn't deal well with uncertainty. He was so afraid that Fry was falling out of love for him or had any other problems he didn't want to address, he had spent a lot of nights just staring at his boyfriend, his circuits too riled up to let him sleep. It was especially bad, because Fry normally was very direct with everything, so him harbouring a secret was unheard of. 

It was unfair, a bit mean even, but Bender hasn't seen any other way of getting this secret out of him. So he dragged him to a sleazy night club, bought him a bunch of drinks and hoped the alcohol would do its truth serum magic. And that it did, but while he swirled some creamer into Fry's coffee, he was frowning. He had an idea what this sentence could mean, but Fry obviously hadn't been capable of explaining it properly. He had just giggled and acted all shy, which Bender had used as a cue to drag him home. 

He dropped three sugar cubes into Fry's very milky coffee, mixed it and threw the spoon into the sink, where it clicked against the dirty dishes. His own coffee was already waiting, very simple and black and spiced up with rum, as caffeine didn't really do much for him on its own. Carrying both hot cups he carefully went into their bedroom, switching on the light with his elbow. 

"Rise and shine, meatbag! Got you some coffee!" 

The expected groaning was audible, followed by fidgeting and then a very dishevelled Fry appearing out of the bedsheets. He looked awful, pasty like a corpse, skin sweaty, hair all over the place. It was a look Bender quite liked on him. He smiled and approached him, holding the mug for Fry to take. 

"Uuuugh, just how much did you make me drink..." 

He scratched his head and took the mug out of his hand. 

"Thanks." 

He moved his legs so he was sitting cross-legged now, holding his beverage with both hands and blowing on it. 

"Just a couple of beers and some shots. You've become a lightweight, man." 

Fry scoffed. 

"Feels like I've emptied the bar on my own." 

He took a sip and Bender could practically see how some life was returning to him. 

"That's some good Joe, there." 

Fry smiled at him, which looked especially cute with his otherwise really bad state. Bender sat down next to him. Subtlety had never been his strength, and he really wasn't patient enough to let Fry recover from his hangover. He needed to know what that sentence meant. He took a sip of his own, then staring into the black liquid, while he contemplated how he should ask this. 

"Did you have to carry me home?" 

Pulled out of his thoughts by Fry's question, he turned around to face him. 

"Uh, yeah, most of the way." 

Fry grinned at that. 

"Man, it's been a while since I got wasted like that." 

Bender laughed and decided that this was a good start for the conversation he actually wanted to have. 

"You've said some really funny things back there. Couldn't believe my ears. If I had any." 

Fry shifted, a bit embarrassed, before he downed his sugary coffee. 

"Ow man, yeah, I've always been super chatty when I'm drunk like this. What did I say?"

Bender didn't understand why he would want to know the embarrassing things he said, but it gave him a nice segue. 

"Oh, just how much you _admire_ me and _love_ me and that..." 

He only hesitated a second while he made careful eye contact with his human, who was expectantly watching him. 

"And that you want to be my _pet_." 

Fry laughed and waved with his hand. 

"Aw Bender, stop messing with me!" 

Bender squinted at him and could swear he could see the tiniest bit of nervousness in Fry. 

"But that's what you said!" 

"Yeah right, as if I would ever admit that I..." 

He stopped dead and looked away to stare at the closed curtains. Any light-heartedness was drained from him, his face turning into an expression of horror. 

"Relax, Fry. What's out is out." 

He tried to reassure him, but his words fell on deaf ears. 

" _That can't be happening..._ " 

Fry whispered and Bender had to rush to take his cup from him, he was shaking so strongly. Bender took a hold on Fry's hand, who wanted to pull away, but his grip was tight. 

Not many things can embarrass a Philip J. Fry. Who would've thought that accidentally confessing one of his deepest and most hidden desires to his best friend and lover would be one of them. It never had been something which seemed appropriate to bring up to any of his past partners. He tended to get together with people more outspoken and dominant than him, Bender wasn't an exception, but never so much that they'd want to have him as a pet. It was just a fantasy he indulged in when he felt lonely, but since he and Bender were together it has crept its way to the surface, the mere fact that he was with a robot who was stronger and smarter than him enough to make him crave this. 

They almost had the dynamic he wanted already; Bender even called him his pet before, even if he probably wasn't serious. But maybe he was? He knew he looked down on humans, so there was a small chance that he wanted to have him as his pet after all? This was all wishful thinking of course and he probably ruined everything now that he messed up and told him. No amount of liquor was an excuse for this. 

His eyes burned with tears, his headache getting worse again, his skin felt damp and cold and he just wished he could be held and reassured, but he didn't feel like he could ask for this right now. Not when he put his lover in a situation like this. He shook his head and tried to derail. 

"Let's just forget about this, alright? It's not serious..." 

" **Bullshit!** " 

Bender barked, making him flinch. 

"Is this why you're acting so weird recently? You're all restricted and junk, I hate it. I'd rather you just tell me." 

Fry sobbed, another pang of guilt filling him up. Of course it was bad to hide things, but he had his reasons. Apparently he hadn't been good at hiding anyway. 

Bender had gotten a hold on both of his arms now without him noticing how it happened and he got twisted around to face him, even if he turned his head away. 

"Bender it's... it's hard to... explain..." 

He wiped away the film of tears covering his cheeks, trying to compose himself, but the stream wouldn't stop, so he gave up. 

Bender's grip got a bit tighter and he could tell he was concerned, taking his time before he said something again. 

"I could just ask you?" 

He finally said, and even if Fry really rather not go into detail, especially because he was still hung over, it was obvious that Bender was intrigued and for some reason not judging or ridiculing him. He forced himself to stay calm, if just to give his robot some peace of mind. 

"Ask away then, I guess." 

Fry said meekly, an uncomfortable heat spreading over his face and he realised he was blushing. There were still tears too, but the worst was over and he wasn't sobbing anymore. He avoided eye contact when Bender started to speak again. 

"So when you say pet, you mean like a dog or a cat or...?" 

He interrupted him right there. 

"No, no, no! I don't wanna be an animal." 

He hiccupped and sniffed, feeling weirdly out of himself now that he actually had to articulate what he wanted. 

"I'm human, so..." 

He didn't know what else to say and just ended his sentence with a shrug and he hoped Bender understood. 

"Okay. So a human pet." 

Fry nodded, his face heating up even more. 

This was _torture_. 

"And do you want it in public or just when we're alone?" 

At least he knew the answer to this question. 

"Not in front of other people!" 

Bender blinked and asked another question immediately. 

"What do you want me to do? Teach you tricks?" 

Here it comes, the nitty-gritty. 

"Bender..." 

Fry started, finally bringing himself to make eye contact, feeling reassured by the earnest way Bender was looking at him. 

"Just do whatever you want. Discipline me, feed me, pet me, fuck me and yeah, teach me tricks and give me treats when I do good. Take control, decide what's good for me, _whatever_...!" 

His voice got shriller with each word, all his desires finally breaking out of him. He was shuddering now which made Bender pull him closer. He lifted him effortlessly, and put him in his lap, something they did before lots of times, but now it was getting another meaning. Pets are put in laps, aren't they? He caressed over his head gently, raking his fingers through his messy hair and Fry used the chance to finally hide from everything. 

"I think I get it now." 

Bender hushed and Fry simply sniffled in response. 

"You wanna be taken care of." 

Nodding. 

"And rely on me and relax." 

More nodding. 

"Letting me make all these decisions." 

He nodded again, extra hard for emphasis. He was surprised Bender understood so fast. 

"That's pretty much it, yeah." 

"Why're making such a big deal outta this then?" 

Fry shrugged, honestly at a loss himself. 

"So you don't think it's... weird?" 

He felt Bender's fingers grip his chin and lift his face, his eyes looking down on him sultry and smug. 

"Nothing weird about a human being put in his place. I'm obviously superior to you, so it's only natural." 

He hadn't expected Bender to be so eager for it. It completely threw him off the loop and he had to rearrange his entire world view. He didn't get judged or ridiculed, Bender was actually into it by the looks of things, and he finally didn't have to hide this horrible secret anymore, didn't have to pretend, to try to get some of the things he needed via more mellow interactions. He really hoped Bender's impulsive and passionate nature would provide him with the treatment he required. 

"Glad we agree, Bender..." 

He mumbled, blushing endlessly by now while he enjoyed the soft chuckle from his lover. 

"Guess we need to get you a collar and leash. For training purposes." 

Bender's attempt at flustering him didn't work, at least not in the way he intended. Fry sheepishly grinned at him, then wiggled himself free to wobbly get on his feet. 

"Huh, what's up, you need to puke?" 

He shook his head and went to his wardrobe, pulling out a little box after a few seconds of rummaging around. He plopped down next to Bender again, their thighs touching, Bender impatiently shooting him dirty looks. 

"Don't tell me..." 

He said, just when Fry opened the box, and it was Fry's turn to chuckle when Bender gasped at the contents. 

"Holy crap..." 

Fry scratched his head, smiling at his robot. 

"One can always dream, right?" 

Bender stared into the box for a few more seconds before he reached inside and pulled out the collar Fry had purchased on a whim a long time ago. It had been even before they had become a couple and he always made sure that it was hidden properly. He knew Bender was going through his stuff after all. 

"It had to be baby blue of all things." 

Bender commented sarcastically and Fry snatched the leather collar from his hand protectively. 

"It's sky blue, thank you very much! And why not, it's goes with my hair!" 

He clutched it in front of him and Bender simply shook his head. 

"Didn't know you could be so vain." 

He teased and Fry simply shrugged at that. 

"Is the leash sky blue as well?" 

Bender tried to look into the box again and could see metallic sheen glistening. 

"Nah, just a chain." 

Fry rocked his knees up and down, while holding the box in his lap, the collar still in his left hand. He was looking downwards, smiling a bit. Bender observed him. 

He swung back quite quickly after he explained everything and Bender was a bit proud of that. He had guessed correctly and already had been prepared for the worst. Fry having a secret pet fetish was a lot tamer than he had feared. He had a feeling it would be pretty involved if they went through with it, so he mentally braced himself before he sank completely into asshole-mode. 

"Gimme that!" 

He snarled, as he took the collar from Fry's hand. His human was startled and started to ask what was going on, but fell silent quickly when he put the collar around his neck and closed it tightly wordlessly. Fry immediately flushed red once more while he let him do his thing. 

Bender got up to get a good look at his new pet. Fry was naked from the waist up, still wearing his jeans, his skin no longer pale but definitely still sweaty, his eye bags prominent, but his face wasn't looking exhausted anymore. Big, slightly wet eyes were looking up to him, blinking in a way that told him how anxious Fry must be right now, if his hands fisting the bed sheets weren't a give-away already. 

He smiled at him, before he got the last content of Fry's box, and quickly assessed how it worked. He could hear a gulping sound from him and snickered. His gaze focussed on Fry, who basically froze, awaiting whatever it was he had planned. Thing was, he hadn't planned anything, but he hoped he could wing it, at least for now. 

He didn't even bend down to get a grip on his face again, he merely extended his arm, closed his fingers around Fry's chin and made sure he couldn't look at anything but him. 

"You're a dirty little human, aren't you?" 

When Fry started to stutter an answer, he was quick to shush him. 

"What're you doing? Pets can't talk! You don't speak anymore, just be a good boy for me."

This seems to hit a nerve, and Bender almost got a bit overwhelmed with how strongly Fry reacted to this. His gaze softened, his body shivered, and he was blushing harder than ever while he simply nodded, not without letting out a little whine. 

"I see you're learning fast." 

He smiled down at him and moved his hand to pet Fry on the head, who simply leaned against the gentle touch. He saw him closing his eyes, which he used to put the leash on him. Fry didn't notice, he was too caught up in Bender's caresses. 

Bender wasn't sure if he should discipline or spoil him and really didn't know what Fry would want right now as well. His instincts, as much as robots have instincts, told him to not hold back, for the mere fact that he was probably pretty vulnerable after that confession. Bender had to make sure he knew he was into this. 

He tugged at the leash, which made Fry's eyes open wide in shock. 

"Let's get you naked, a pet doesn't need clothes." 

Fry was staring at him, seemingly not able to process what he just said. 

"On your back, c'mon!" 

Fry hesitated for a short moment and then rolled himself on his back, his hands moving downwards to undo his pants. Bender had to interrupt him again. 

"Did I tell you to undress yourself?" 

Fry stopped, then looked at him and shook his head. 

"That's right. Keep still, I'll do it!" 

He had twisted the leash around his hand, so he could use both hands to pull down Fry's pants, including his briefs. He was surprised when he saw that he wasn't hard yet and hoped that this wasn't a bad sign. Throwing the dirty fabric over his shoulder he regarded his naked human curiously. He was fidgeting, blushing and trying to hold still, but failing. 

"Come with me, dirty boy." 

He ordered and tucked on the leash once more. Fry did well and pushed himself off the bed as fast as he could, to stand next to him, eyes low. Bender didn't play around, he simply walked out of the room, leash tightly in his hand, so Fry couldn't do anything but stumble behind him while he got pulled towards the bathroom. 

Normally Fry would ask what he was up to, but he behaved and kept still, aside from a few confused whimpers. 

"I'll wash you, can't have my human grimy like that." 

He mumbled just when they went into the bathroom and Bender turned on the shower to warm it up. Before he could do anything else, he suddenly felt how Fry was rubbing himself a bit against him, just trying out his boundaries. Bender faced him finally and gently pulled him away. 

"No Fry, no cuddles before we cleaned you!" 

But he kept going, nudging him towards the shower and then Bender understood. 

"And no, I won't go in with you. I have to clean you!" 

He could tell Fry was trying to do puppy eyes on him and it _did_ work, but he kept strict, despite the way his eyes sparkled longingly. He scoffed as if his efforts didn't have any effect on him and then removed his collar, held him under his arms to lift him into the shower. 

Unable to fight back, Fry accepted it and let the warm water wash away the layer of sweat on him. He sighed relieved and was about to bend over to get his shampoo but stopped when Bender corrected him again. 

"I'm cleaning you! I can't trust my pet to clean himself." 

Fry smiled between droopy strands of hair. Bender really didn't know why the way he was talking was so appealing to him, but he didn't complain. Instead he reached for the shampoo, squirted some on Fry's head and started to massage it in, pulling on his hair to make sure he looked up to not get any soap into his eyes. Fry simply let him do, smiling brighter than he had in weeks. Who knew such a simple gesture would make him so happy? 

He raked through his hair, let the orange strands slide between his fingers and produced some nice little moans from his pet. When he felt he was sufficiently cleaned, he pulled him under the stream of steaming water to wash out his hair with strong but gentle circle movements. He watched him, his stupid little face with the smile and his contently closed eyes, his chest which was pushing itself against the water, his legs slightly bent to get a better angle. He was happy for sure, but not properly focussed on him. And the boner Bender was waiting for was still not happening. Well, he knew a way to take care of that. 

Fry was still blissfully unaware, when he got a hold on his shower gel, let a good amount slide into his palm, mixed it in his hands to get some good lather going and then let both his hands grip very gently on his neck, just to get his attention again. Fry's eyes flew open and he glanced at him in confusion, which quickly dissipated once they made eye contact again. Bender carefully rubbed his hands up and down his neck, then slid them further down to wash over Fry's chest, dipping into his arm pits, rubbing along his back and shoulders. Fry giggled when he brushed over some ticklish spots, but did his best to hold still. 

He seemed completely oblivious to what he plotted, so it was all the more satisfying when Fry's contentment vanished right when his hands were slipping below his belly, now massaging along his thighs, rubbing up and down his butt. Fry whimpered again instead of talking and Bender regarded him with a grin. He understood, if the way he was spreading his legs was any indication. 

Fry hadn't considered that Bender may go so far today. It was his first time being his pet after all, but this didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. 

"Godda clean my dirty boy..." 

Bender husked, before he shoved his hand between his butt cheeks, the other holding his hips still. Everything was soapy and slippery and his body was heated up from the water, and the sheer embarrassment and happiness he felt made him react strongly to this, despite his residual hangover still throbbing in his skull. He braced himself against Bender's arms, when he felt how his fingers pushed more against him, his already weak muscles turning into pudding with these metal digits slyly rubbing up and down between his cheeks. He was certain he was pushing a bit more each time he reached his hole. 

His heart was beating strong in his chest and the warm water felt like little bristles on his skin. It was wonderfully naughty, being groped in the shower like this and all this was just made better by the fact that he wasn't allowed to speak, so he didn't feel the pressure to do so. He let his body talk instead and started to roll his hips against Bender's fingers, who kept him still almost instantly. 

"Needy little human, who told you to rut yourself against my fingers?" 

He got called out, so he whined, hoping secretly Bender would punish him. 

"I'm cleaning you right now, so hold still!" 

Fry's grip on his arms got harder and he nodded. Despite himself, he wanted to be good for Bender, wanted to make him proud so he could get cuddles and treats, but his owner didn't make it easy for him when his hand vanished from his ass to brush against the underside of his dick. It had been half-hard, but now sprang to life properly, Fry bucking his hips instinctively. Bender stopped his movements and squinted at him. 

"Fry, last warning, hold still or else." 

He moaned, so, so wanting to behave, but also curious what would happen if not. Bender's free hand came to rest at the small of his back while he lazily brushed the other around his crotch, always touching his dick as if by accident. He ran the back of his claw against his balls, around the inside of Fry's thighs, coming up to massage through his happy trail and finally he loosely gripped his hard-on. Fry had been twitching the whole time. He always had been sensitive anyway, but this was another level. He could barely contain himself, and when Bender finally held his dick, he couldn't take it anymore. He thrusts against his grip, moaning out happily and he could do it two more times before Bender stopped him. 

"Alright, that's it!" 

Bender's hands on him vanished and Fry made a protesting sound, but he didn't have time to act up for long. Bender took the showerhead and flushed all of the soap away, letting the strong stream of water run between his cheeks and over his penis, down to his balls until all the suds were gone. Fry was still holding onto his arm, panting and moaning, when Bender turned the water off, leaving him wet and chilly and desperate, his arms around his body for a bit of warmth. 

"What a sorry sight. That's all on you, Fry." 

Fry sobbed, moving to get a hug from the robot, but Bender held him in place, while his other hand found a towel. With some skilled moves, Fry was wrapped up like a burrito and lifted off his feet, suddenly getting carried towards their couch. He so needed to be touched, so he moved himself against the rough fabric, a quick angry glance from Bender stopping him though. 

Bender sat down on the couch, Fry in his lap and he looked at him as if he was thinking what to do next. Fry used the chance to hold onto him and nuzzle against him longingly, hoping he would be nice and finish what he started. But he wasn't so lucky. 

"Bad boy." 

Bender said and Fry stopped his nuzzling to look up at him. 

"Godda teach you a lesson. I need you to behave and listen to me." 

Fry gulped and mentally prepared himself. He felt his dick leaking precum just from the prospect of getting punished, and a little quiet voice in his mind told him that this was really fucked up. Not that he cared much at this point. 

Some of his fantasies were flashing in his mind. Would he spank him? Or pull his ears? Maybe he would tie him down somewhere and leave him alone until he learned to be a good boy... 

"Down!" 

He commanded, and Fry needed a moment to understand, Bender pointing towards the floor. He was almost dried off, just his hair was still damp, so he was still pretty cold and didn't want to be away from Bender. Must be part of the punishment. 

He moved out of his grip reluctantly, and let himself glide on the floor, now sitting at Bender's feet and hugging his knees. Bender brushed his hair out of his face and smirked. 

"Pets don't belong on the sofa." 

He was right, he was so naughty. Of course he couldn't just sit together with Bender, not when he didn't behave. Fry whined nonetheless while hugging his legs tighter. He knew he didn't deserve it but he wanted to be with him. 

"Don't play cute with me now." 

Bender moved his legs so Fry had to let go of them. 

"Go on your hands and knees and turn around." 

Bender's voice was perfect for giving commands, the raspy baritone turning his brain off. All he wanted was to obey, so he did. Still wrapped in the towel, he turned away from Bender and knelt in front of him, hands on the floor. This was already horrible, not being able to see or touch him and he knew Bender had more for him to come. 

Something strangled him for a second and he knew instantly that Bender put the leash on him again. Arousal made his limbs weak and he had to struggle to not lie down and beg for him. The collar got tucked and he realised he had missed this guiding pull, telling him precisely how well he behaved. He braced against it and held still to his best abilities. 

Bender didn't let the chain go slack and then there was another pull and the protective towel was gone, leaving Fry naked and on all fours in front of his owner. He could feel the collar pressing against his throat while Bender spoke again 

"Show me your asshole, don't be shy!" 

Fry whimpered, not quite sure how he should do that and horribly embarrassed and turned on by it. He arched his back and pushed his butt up, which just made Bender hiss in disappointment. 

"Spread 'em..." 

Fry froze, his mind hadn't dared to go so far. This was the first time Bender made him do something like that, even if he already knew how he looked down there. It was so much more humiliating to spread himself than being spread, Fry's mind jibbed at this, he felt a certain threshold was getting breached. 

Obviously Bender would break the arbitrary limits he had set himself. He got on one elbow, so he could slowly reach with his left hand between his legs, pulling all his obedience together to not touch his penis. He moved his fingers into the crack, making a sort of peace sign with them, pushing his cheeks apart, sobbing quietly and losing a few tears while he did. 

He knew he had misbehaved; he deserved to be humiliated, exposing himself like this to please his owner. He knew he was on full display and the fact that all he could see was a close up of his arm hair, while Bender was towering over him and probably saved this sight into his _for-later-folder_ , didn't make it better. 

"Now wiggle a bit and don't let go with these fingers. I need to see everything." 

The degradation was heavy in his chest, his dick pulsing with precum and all he could do was to hope Bender wouldn't notice while he swung his hips back and forth, rolling them a bit, the sensitive opening unsheltered from the air. 

Suddenly Bender's hand held him still, Fry's heart jumped while he waited to get scolded again. What did he do wrong now?

"Well done, Fry. I'm almost proud of you." 

Oh, this sounded more like praise, and Fry relaxed a bit. It put him at ease that he did well until now. Bender interrupted his glee. 

"But there's one thing you can do to make me really proud. Wanna know what that is?" 

Fry nodded enthusiastically and regretted it when this made his headache flare up again. Bender didn't notice his groaning, instead he slid his hand right above Fry's dimples over his butt, leaned down to be closer to his ears and hushed. 

"Clench." 

Fry forgot how to breathe for a moment. He had been sure that it couldn't become more humiliating. He had hoped he could do some tricks for him to show his obedience, but Bender was strict with his punishment and wouldn't let him off the hook so easily. Unable to speak, he merely sobbed, as a plea not to do it. 

"It's either that or you being my footstool for the rest of the day." 

Fry certainly didn't want that. He wanted to be praised and lie in his arms, not to be used as furniture. Despite his aversion, he pulled himself together, breathing deeply before he focussed on his pelvic muscles, tensing up. He felt the little ring of muscles tighten, his dick not unaffected by the contractions, becoming more sensitive and leaking more on the floor. Each time he tensed, something happened in his mind and he accepted his fate, getting comfortable with the fact that he was lying on the floor, moving his butthole for Bender's amusement. The robot didn't say anything, so he did it again and again, blood rushing towards his groin and up his face, heating him up with embarrassment. 

" _Hmnn....!_ " 

He moaned, hoping to get a reaction, and he finally did. Bender didn't say anything though, he did something way worse. He could hear a squelching sound and then something wet and cool was running down between his cheeks, covering his hole and dripping over his fingers still spreading him. He gasped when he felt another strong pull on the leash which kept him from shying away. He let it happen, the lube or whatever it was covering him while he still was clenching his hole rhythmically. 

In his arousal he hadn't realised, that Bender's hand had been gone from his back just to return now to cup one of his cheeks. Fry squeaked in surprise and then finally Bender's voice was back. 

"A bitch in heat is nothing against you." 

Fry whined, knowing full well that he was right. His dick was harder than ever and his mind was consumed by him, wanting nothing more than to do good. Bender's fingers followed the trail of lube, sliding easily over his slicked up skin to come to a rest against his hole, sensitive and wet and already feeling swollen. 

"Stop clenching now, jeez. How is your master supposed to properly finger you?" 

Fry stopped, sobbing once more in defeat. He felt so utterly degraded and that made him feel safe, because it was Bender doing it, tormenting him and putting him down, taking everything away from him so not even his dignity was left, just to give him something in return to latch on to. 

In this case it was his touch, Bender's stubby finger pushing against his opening, and Fry relaxed for him, feeling how he slipped in easily. He put both arms in front of him again to be more stable. He mewled and moaned, his forehead resting on his arms, ass up high while Bender pushed in more and more, not retracting once, just going in, in, _in_. He couldn't help but writhe under this, especially when Bender crooked his finger, brushing gently against his prostate. 

Bursts of pleasure made his body jerk, all the pent up tension from his punishment getting worse with the stimulation. Bender fingered him some more, twisting and turning inside of him, stretching him wide and Fry felt how his body became soft for him. He couldn't beg with his voice so he did with his body, pushing his ass up in synch with Bender's movements, moaning and panting needily. Bender's hand stopped moving, the tip of his finger tightly pressed against his prostate. 

"Bender is a generous and kind master for you. You don't deserve it, but I'll fuck you, Fry. So deep and hard, you won't be able to feel anything else but me. Keep your ass up now, stay still." 

Just from Bender's promise his dick twitched again, more precum leaving him, the finger against his prostate pushing and prodding him until he finally pulled out, his body now involuntarily clenching around nothing. Bender tucked his chain again, keeping his head up, his tear covered and flushed face no longer against his arms, while Bender got a hold on his hips, pulling him in position. Fry closed his eyes, arching his back, waiting for him to do whatever he wanted with him. 

Without warning, there was strong pressure against his prepared entrance and then he slammed inside, Fry crying out in surprise. It didn't hurt, but was still overwhelming, as Bender had chosen one of the bigger strap-ons they had. He was stretched so far so abruptly, he couldn't even breathe, his body invaded so thoroughly, so deeply, and Bender was simply chuckling. 

"You need this, don't you, having my dick inside you?" 

He pulled out and thrusts in again, Fry only able to moan and hold on. 

"You're made to receive Fry, your hole is practically sucking me in..." 

Fry could tell that he was mesmerised with it, which made him feel a bit accomplished. Bender didn't let him keep this feeling for long when he started to move, jabbing into him deeply in fast thrusts. 

"You're so pink and swollen and wet, just for me. What a good pet you are." 

Fry could've gone without knowing how his butthole looks like while getting dicked. He tightened around the intrusion upon Bender's comments, which made it even worse. 

"Don't wanna let me go again, I see." 

He became a bit breathless himself, even though his voice was still dominating and smug as ever. Fry didn't know how to deal with this; he lost more and more control over his body. Bender was still thrusting away, while he spoke again. 

"I think you're forgetting that you're getting punished." 

He suddenly stopped moving and instead pulled out completely, Fry gasping, so devastated when the silicone dildo slipped out of him, he almost, _almost_ said something. All the nerves which had been overstimulated a second ago were now going cold turkey, nothing to keen against, just emptiness and the last tingles slowly fading into a subtle pulsing sensation. The leash got pulled again, so he had to lift his head once more, the chain partly on his back. 

"Don't worry, Fry. I'll go back in again, after I had some more fun with your ass." 

Fry's mind was hazy, unfocussed and he could barely comprehend the words spoken to him. He realised though, that Bender didn't get any direct pleasure from fucking him, so he would be able to just pull out like this in the middle of it. 

He shakily tried to catch his breath, when the chain on his back started to move, sliding over his skin, before Bender gently let it slip between his cheeks, the cold metal like ice on his used hole. Fry yelled out, Bender merely pulling the chain downwards, so the pressure increased. He could feel each chain segment, how they slowly slipped into the hole and out. Bender held the chain on two sides, moving it up and down, Fry trying his best to hold still, the unusual and cold stimulation making him feel objectified and abject. 

"You're even trying to suck in the leash, Fry. Just how slutty can you be? Can you feel how your hole is trying to eat the chain up? Answer me." 

Bender let it slide over him in fast movements and Fry nodded truthfully, the hard metal catching on his loose entrance. Another metallic object joined the chain and Fry knew it was Bender's finger, slipping shallowly inside, removing itself right away and dipping back in quickly. The noises were almost the worst about this. 

"So wet and squelchy, so dirty and hungry. You're lucky you have me as your master. I'll stuff you with my cock until you can't take any more." 

Fry keened like he never keened in his life, whimpering and moaning desperately. He pleaded in his head, his heart going fast, his skin sweaty again, his dick hot and heavy, his hole swollen and sensitive. He was vaguely aware what a mess he was and how much he loved it. But the most prominent thing on his mind was Bender's finger, still teasing his hole shallowly, while he pushed the chain against him. He was acutely aware of the contrast of his own soft flesh, and Bender's hard metal body. Just another reminder how weak and helpless he was. At last Bender removed the chain and his finger. Fry was lying on the floor untouched for what felt like ages, before Bender gave him the next command. 

"I'll go in again now. And you'll fuck yourself on me until you cum." 

A defeated whine escaped him, when Bender nudged himself into him till the base, not holding his hips or anything. 

"The faster you cum, the faster your punishment is over." 

Fry tried his best to move but it was hard, the hangover and humiliation leaving him exhausted. But having Bender's dick inside him gave him the motivation to oblige. 

He rolled his hips against him, pushing and pulling on it, finding a good angle to hit his prostate and when he did, he went to town, shamelessly rocking back and forth, hitting this sweet spot over and over again. The arousal collected in his belly, heating up his insides again. The smooth dildo easily slid into him by now, and he clenched again to feel the pressure and movements better. 

"Aaah-haaah, ah, ah, _aaaah_....!!!" 

He moaned deafeningly loudly, while nothing of his supposedly civilised human nature was to be found, Fry reduced to an animalistic being, only able to receive and feel. 

He was getting so close, he could almost feel the pressure reaching its peak, but just when he thought he was there, his muscles started to betray him. The hangover finally caught up, or maybe it was the fact he hadn't eaten yet, but his thighs started to burn, and his back became numb. No way would he be able to keep up the pace he needed to finally find his release. 

His movements came to a grinding halt, while he sobbed intensely. Still trying his best to lift his ass up, he was lying still on the floor, feeling like a true failure. He couldn't even punish himself properly. His breath was laboured and he awaited whatever Bender would do to him now. He didn't know if he could survive another round of punishment. 

Gentle touches at his hips, Bender rubbing his hands up and down, soothing his oversensitive nerves. 

"You're too tired, aren't you?" 

He heard him mumble and Fry nodded slowly. 

"That's okay, I think you learned your lesson." 

Fry was sighing in relief, utterly grateful for Bender's kindness. 

"I'm gonna make you cum now, Fry." 

Bender snapped his hips once and Fry cried out, clawing at the hardwood floor underneath him. He was hitting his prostrate right on and his groin began to tingle, the heat pulsing in his stomach, a tight feeling behind his balls, pleasure overcoming his whole body. Bender pushed in again, Fry gasping for air, while his dick was dribbling like a faulty faucet. 

"Don't forget Fry..." 

Bender started to fuck him in earnest, deep strong thrusts angled just against his sweet spot, filling his insides up, invading his body in the most wonderful way. Fry was giving himself over completely, drooling with his eyes rolled back, moaning and panting accompanying the squelching sounds of Bender's mitigations. 

"Only _I_ can give this to you. Because you're..." 

Somehow he picked up his speed even more, assaulting his poor gland in a fast staccato that made Fry see stars and pulled together the waves of pleasure in his body into a single point. 

"You're _MINE_!" 

Bender yelled behind him, right when Fry was finally finding his release, the orgasm crashing over him, while his completely neglected dick was shooting load after load, his body contracting around Bender and he cried out, so long and hoarse it turned into pathetic sobbing. 

His owner, his _master_ pushed deep into him and stayed there while he was riding out the orgasm. It seemed to go on forever, but finally all the tension was gone and Fry sacked together as if every bone in his body had disappeared. 

He was going half-unconscious, but got woken by the sensation of Bender pulling the oversized dildo out of him. He would've slid on the floor if it wasn't for Bender's hands holding him up, getting a better hold on him to pull him into his lap again. Fry had his eyes closed, his mouth still open, his face covered in sweat and tears and drool, his now limp dick still dribbling sperm, his butt wet and cold and empty. It overcame him, despite the utter destruction he just experienced. He lifted his lead-arms and swung them around Bender's head, who just held him tighter, one hand over his face to shield him from sunlight and give him a place to hide. 

He gladly accepted this gesture, nuzzling into him weakly. His brain was completely drained and all he felt was love and adoration for his master who took such good care of him. Unexpected, Bender spoke again, his voice now gentle but still confident. 

"You need to talk for a bit now, just so I know you're okay, yeah?" 

Fry moved so he could look up, Bender's face so close to his, and he reached out to touch it. 

"...Kay..." 

He didn't really want to, but he had a feeling that he would worry Bender if he wouldn't. 

"What's your name?" 

He asked. 

"Fry..." 

He said, having to clear his throat a few times before he got that out. 

"Very good. And my name?" 

Fry nuzzled against him. His name was harder to say, two syllables. 

"Ben-der..." 

He croaked, which granted him some wonderful strokes through his hair. 

"Well done, baby. One last thing. Do you want some water?" 

Fry realised he was parched and he nodded, then remembered Bender's wish. 

"Y-yes, please..." 

Fry's tired eyes watched as Bender extended his arm unbelievably long, to get some water from their kitchen without having to get up, his hand returning with a big sloshing glass which he moved to Fry's lips, who swallowed it down eagerly. 

"Now now, careful, don't want you to choke on it." 

Fry did go a bit slower, but still emptied the glass quickly. Bender put it away to hold onto him with both hands again. He stroked his hair and squeezed him tightly, Fry falling back into the zone, nuzzling into him wordlessly aside from a few whines. 

"You're my good boy, Fry." 

He heard him whisper and Fry smiled and kissed whatever part of Bender was in front of him right now. He blissfully received more pettings, his heart swelling with happiness and pride. He was Bender's good boy, which was all he ever wanted. 

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
